1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming pools, and, more particularly, to non-metal swimming pools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swimming pools can be completely in the ground, above-ground or partially in the ground. Pools have a wall structure that either directly contains water therein or the wall structure supports a liner that contains the water. The pool wall structure may include individual panels that are interconnected to form a peripheral boundary for the pool.
Pool wall assembly techniques include excavation and filling with an easily gradable material in order to level the ground for the installation of a pool wall. Typically, in an inground swimming pool installation, a hole is dug which is larger than the perimeter of the swimming pool (e.g., 3 to 4 feet). The wall panels are connected in an end-to-end manner and placed at their approximate positions. Support braces are attached to the back of the wall panels for eventual anchoring to the ground. The panels are then aligned and leveled using a laser transit or the like, and fastened to the ground using the support braces and other structures (e.g., stakes, etc.) attached to the back of the wall panels or extending through the bottom flange of the wall panels. A concrete layer is poured in the bottom of the trench at the back of the panels to lock the panels and braces in place. Fill material, e.g., pea gravel, is then back filled around the wall panels and support braces.
When plastic or metal walls are used, it is common to hang a vinyl liner from a coping extending around the top periphery of the pool. The liner lies adjacent to the walls and across the bottom. A target water level is defined, being generally the level at which skimmers and return water lines are provided in the pool walls. The actual water level may, however, vary from the target water level.
Support braces of conventional design are sufficient to maintain the wall panels in a substantially immovable state while back filling, pouring concrete decking, etc. Such support braces typically have a generally triangular configuration with three outer members defining the triangular shape and supported by interior cross braces. These types of braces may be made from metal pieces welded together, or may be injection molded as an integral unit.
Plastic wall panels for swimming pools are conventionally made from a structural foam process, in which a suitable plastic is injected into a mold and a gas is injected into the plastic within the mold to foam the plastic, resulting in a substantially smooth outer skin and a honeycomb like interior structure. A problem with pool panels made from structural foam is that the plastic does not always fill the mold cavity, resulting in voids in the pool panel. Further, such pool panels are somewhat susceptible to impact damage and may tend to warp because of thermal stresses.
What is needed in the art is a pool assembly system with individual components and assembly techniques which results in higher quality, lower labor costs, and greater structural integrity and strength.